


Plus Tax PODFIC

by SoU2019



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, SoUarchive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019
Summary: Ed is having a crappy, crappy night at his crappy, crappy Walgreens job.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 31





	Plus Tax PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Plus Tax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315809) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



Right click and save as to download!

[mp3](https://soundcloud.com/user-585443644/plus-tax-by-tierfal) [00:17:52]

I tried.


End file.
